nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuno Scrya
| gender = Male | species = is a::Human | homeworld = origin::residence::Mid-Childa | born = born::0056 | relatives = The Scrya clan | affiliations = member of::Infinity Library (StrikerS) | occupation = Archaeologist (pre-''StrikerS'') Librarian | magic_system = magic system::Mid-Childa | magic_color = magic color::Green | magic_rank = mage rank::A; Synthetic[http://nanoha.julynet.jp/?%CB%E2%CB%A1%2FStrikerS#t86327bb Mage ranks in StrikerS] on the Japanese Nanoha wiki. | device = Raising Heart (pre-TOS) | name_ja = ユーノ・スクライア | name_romaji = Yuuno Sukuraia | first = | voices = (Japanese) (English) }} is one of the major characters of the appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series, but not Triangle Heart. He is voiced by . A mage and archaeologist at the age of nine, he comes from Mid-Childa in search of the Jewel Seeds and becomes Nanoha Takamachi's partner. He is also a shapeshifter, turning into a ferret, and is thus often mistaken for Nanoha's familiar and serves the same function. He was the original owner of Raising Heart. Name The official website romanizes his name as "Yuno". He is also referred to as Yuuno Scraia and Euno, the latter being a reference to cars, as the names of the Wolkenritter were in a possible reference to . The name "Euno" means "intellect" in ancient Greek. In the case of Mazda Eunos, the Eunos marque was a portmanteau of "eu" ("good" in ancient Greek) and "nos" (an abbreviation of "numbers" in English). on Wikipedia. Yūno in Nanoha Before the start of the series, Yūno lived with his clan, the Scrya, a family of archaeologists and virtual (if not actual) nomads who hailed from the magical planet called Mid-Childa. Yuuno had no parents, and so was raised by the clan as a whole. Yuuno confesses to Nanoha that he always felt alone, presumably because of a lack of direct parental care (and perhaps a lack of children his own age), though he's still grateful to his clan for bringing him up. It's not clear whether Yuuno has any blood relation to anyone in the clan, or if he was adopted. How he came to possess the Intelligent Device known as Raising Heart is never explained. The movie continuity establishes that Yuuno found her in a ruin, and that she had never registered a user before him. This might tenatively be considered applicable to the main continuity, as there is no information to contradict it. In any case, since Yuuno was incompatible with Raising Heart's nature as a shooting/bombardment weapon, the Device only accepted him as a Guest user, which allowed him limited access to her searching and sealing functions. This was apparently enough to collect one Jewel Seed on his own before the first episode. While on an archaeological dig with his clan, Yuuno discovered the Jewel Seeds. He called the Time-Space Administration Bureau to come and retrieve them, but when their ship was attacked over Earth and lost the Seeds on that planet, he went to Earth alone to retrieve them before they could cause anyone trouble. When the viewers first see Yuuno, he is a rampaging Jewel Seed monster in some woods. He attempts to seal the Lost Logia, but fails. The monster is badly injured and runs away, but Yuuno succumbs to his own injuries and collapses before he can finish the job. Yūno uses his remaining power to call out to the nearest person with latent magical talent. He then transforms into a ferret to conserve his strength and facilitate his healing, and falls unconscious. His call was heard in Nanoha Takamachi's dream, and later that day, she found the "ferret" in the woods and took him to the veterinary hospital. He quickly recovered, taking a liking to Nanoha and recognizing her as a possessor of the magical aptitude, a rarity on Earth. Later that night, he calls out to Nanoha again and she leaves the house and finds the Yūno-ferret cornered by the same monster. He entrusts her with his weapon, Raising Heart, and seeing her raw power when she activated it, deduces that she can create magical armour and turn Raising Heart into a weapon of her design. She does so and begins her journey to seal away Jewel Seeds. Though Yūno searches for the Seeds while Nanoha is busy, and though he fears that she is too inexperienced, he quickly recognizes that she is more powerful than anyone he has ever seen. When Fate arrives on the scene, Yūno begins to fight Fate's familiar Arf while Nanoha is busy with her rival. This is the first time that Yūno is referred to as Nanoha's familiar, but Nanoha replies with "We're friends," a line later echoed in the first episode of appears in::A's, under different circumstances. This whole time, Nanoha is unaware that Yūno is a human male, leading to a running gag of some embarrassing situations with girls changing and especially during the onsen episode, and every time he panics and looks away. In episode 8, though, Yūno reveals his identity to Nanoha. Once Lindy Harlaown and Asura arrive to deal with the situation, Yūno convinces her to allow him and Nanoha to continue their retrieval mission and is let off with a slap on the wrist when he ignores orders and allows Nanoha to help Fate seal six Jewel Seeds at once. At the end, he, Nanoha, Chrono, Arf, and finally Fate team up to defeat the real enemy, the adamantly insane Precia Testarossa. Yūno cannot return to his own world for at least 6 months due to the aftereffects of the collapse of the Garden of Time, so he remains as Nanoha's pet. However, just before the start of A's, he returns to work with the TSAB and help with the trial of Fate and Arf. Yūno in A's Yūno finishes up helping Fate with her trial, and he still does not get along with Chrono. When news comes that the most sought-after Lost Logia, the Book of Darkness has surfaced, the Asura mobilizes to retrieve it, and once Yūno and company learn that it is in residence::Uminari City, they take the assignment right away. Fighting off the Wolkenritter, who steal the Linker Cores of unsuspecting mages to complete the Book, Yūno becomes more and more useful in both forms as a backup and overall white mage; his counterpart in the opposition is Shamal. Yūno also resumes his civilian life as Nanoha's pet, and is subsequently showered with attention by Nanoha's friends and family. Unlike in Nanoha, humor in A's at his expense is less common, save for deadpan jokes from Chrono''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's'' episode 1. In the comic that span after the incident, when they held a training- mock battle group between Hayate's Belkan Knights and Nanoha's group (Nanoha, Fate, Arf, Chrono, and Yuuno, Chrono mentions that their group is "compromised from three mages and two familiars", while in reality there are four mages and single familiar (Arf only), clearly indicates that Chrono "considering" Yuuno as familiar, much to his dismay. and a gag scene where Nanoha dreams of eating baked sweet potatoes but instead bites Yūno in her sleep.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's episode 6 eyecatch. In the epilogue which takes place six years later, Yūno continues to work for the TSAB as chief librarian of the member of::Infinity Library, now wears glasses, and has an one-sided juvenile crush on Nanoha but not made "much progress" in that direction.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's episode 13 (epilogue). It is revealed in an A's databook that the ribbon that binds his ponytail is one of Nanoha's. Yūno in StrikerS Yūno returns in episode 7 of appears in::StrikerS during an auction of several Relics at Hotel Augusta. Due to his position as chief librarian of the Infinity Library as well as his experience as an archaeologist and expertise on magic relics, he was called to speak at the auction. Later (in episode 8) he has a happy reunion with Nanoha, their friendship still shown as a strong one. He also appears in episode 21 with Arf, telling Chrono there isn't much data about the Saint's Cradle. However, Yūno has no combat role in StrikerS and is ultimately relegated to administrative functions. Powers All of the human, magic-using major characters in the franchise have high-quality Devices specifically designed and suited for them, which greatly enhance their particular abilities. However, Yūno is uniquely unfortunate in that he doesn't have one; Raising Heart was not suitable for him, and after he gave her to Nanoha, he never got another Device of any kind. However, this does not seem to slow Yuuno down very much, compared to his Device-using friends. In matters of multitasking, he can read several books at once and still meaningfully interpret and retain the information; a feat that the Liese twins seem to regard as exceptional. He can also prove himself a match in aerial combat with Vita and Graf Eisen while dividing his attention to first prepare a mass-teleportation spell, and then hold that spell ready while attempting (without success) to dispell Vita's Gefängnis der Magie. He even managed to come out of that battle uninjured, which was more than any of his friends could say about their own fights with the Wolkenritter that day. As far as magical power goes, his flight speed and manueverability are not noticeably slower than average, and he displays no trouble when creating and maintaining a barrier jacket on his own. Additionally, Takamachi Nanoha notes that Yuuno's defenses are stronger than her own; even with her and Raising Heart's combined talent for firepower, they are incapable of penetrating his guard without going all-out on a powerful attack. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage Megami 1 Yuuno is not without his weaknesses, though. The incompatibility with Raising Heart probably stemmed from Yuuno's lack of talent or inclination for shooting and bombardment magic, and long-range combat in general. His primary shooting spell is only a guided variation of Shoot Bullet, the simplest and most basic shooting spell within the Midchildan style. Indeed, he is oddly unique among the Midchildan Style mages known so far. Most of them have only one known attack spell used exclusively in close-quarters combat, and they otherwise rely on non-magical skill and muscle-driven striking power with their weapons for melee. The Midchildan Style is traditionally meant for long-range combat, so magical studies are focused on long-range spells. Even other support-type mages like Caro Ru Lushe and Corona Timil rely on summoned and magically-enhanced dragons or golems in order to fight at a distance. But not only does Yuuno know at least two spells which cannot be employed at long range, he is prone to charging directly into close-quarters combat to physically batter his opponent with a protective barrier, and he has apparently adapted all of his long-range attack spells for use in CQC. Despite this apparently deliberate focus on cross-range engagement, Yuuno cannot be classified as a Strike Artist any more than a practicioner of Taijiquan could be called a boxer. Although he uses no material weapon at all, he also never makes physical contact when he attacks. All of his attacks are purely magical, and all damage is derived from his magical power. One-on-one, Yuuno has proven capable of holding his own against Vita despite not giving the fight his full attention; he is at least able to occupy her enough that she cannot afford to ignore him and attack Nanoha. In The Gears of Destiny, he canonically fights and defeats Vivio Takamachi (who came from a point in the future after the Inter-Middle Championship). He also defeated both of the Liese twins at once, after they mistook him for a Dark Piece and fought to kill. He even beats Material-S in a fight, if the player chooses him rather than Nanoha for the match. Aside from his capability in one-on-one combat, when working as part of a combat team, Yuuno is most valuable in a support role. Though he can serve as a Front Attacker or Wing Guard in a pinch, Yuuno excels as a Fullback. For whatever reason, Yuuno does not display any boosting-type spells (at least when he was nine-years old). But he can use his strong binds to prevent enemies from attacking or evading attack. His mobility and powerful defenses easily allow him to shield his allies from harm. When allies are injured, he can not only heal their wounds personally, he can instead create a protective field that automatically tends to injuries without requiring his further attention, allowing him to continue supporting the rest of his team. Yuuno is also extremely capable with teleportation magic. So long as his team is not trapped within a capturing field, he can teleport everyone away from a battle that is going poorly. He also possesses the much rarer skill to forcibly teleport unconsenting targets over large distances to locations of his choosing. This ability allowed him to protect Nanoha from Arf in the original season, and proved invaluable for defeating the rampaging Defense Program of the Book of Darkness in Episode 11 of A's. Combined with his scrying spells, Yuuno is also capable of teleporting combat mages into tactically advantageous locations, for quick strikes or battlefield reinforcement. He did as much in the original season when he transported Nanoha (and then himself) to Fate and Arf's location to assist them with sealing six Jewel Seeds. Yuuno can also use field spells to prevent targets from escaping or teleporting away (or simply to hide a battle from non-magical observers). Indeed, Chrono credits Yuuno with superior aptitude with Field-type spells, an area of magic he calls "tricky". It took the Arthra's entire team of enforcers (equipped with Storage Devices) to create a temporal dislocation field of roughly the same size that Yuuno once managed entirely on his while still low on strength, in the first season. When Chrono's containment field proves incapable of preventing Fate from damaging the Arthra's interior when they spar, he decides to call Yuuno aboard to create a better one for them. Signum later makes the same request of Yuuno for her rematch with Fate. Everyone also expected Yuuno alone to prevent Nanoha, Fate and Hayate Yagami from damaging one of the Main Office's training rooms with their unrestrained bombardment attacks... though he only managed to mitigate the destruction. In times of relative peace, Yuuno employs his multitasking and scrying abilities to great effect in searching the Infinite Library for any information on the various Lost Logia that he and his friends need to regularly deal with. He also serves various characters as a magic-teacher. He continues to teach Nanoha new spells even after A's, helped Chrono to round out Fate and Arf's magical training after the original season (particularly in matters of defense), and later teaches some of his spells to Vivio Takamachi. In The Gears of Destiny, both Vivio and Einhart Stratos hold Yuuno in high regard as the one who taught "the Ace of Aces"; Material-S likewise acknowledges him as the teacher of her original, and refers to him as her "master" or "trainer" (shishou) as well. Finally, Yuuno likely also contributed to the creation of Reinforce ZweiMahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 03. This at least involved researching the Library for information on Unison Devices, though Fate has claimed that Yuuno is knowledgeable about the workings of Devices in general. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 01. Given that Midchildan spels are effectively programs and application of mathematics, perhaps Yuuno's abilities extend to programming science. Barrier Jacket Yūno's Barrier Jacket is comprised of a green and cream tunic over a pair of tan shorts, a dark brown T-shirt, a tan cape, brown arm bands, cut-off gloves, and tan boots. Similar to Chrono, he often wears his Jacket (sans cape and gloves) as his regular attire, giving some the impression that his tunic and such are normal clothing. But Yuuno (and Chrono) can be seen wearing more casual clothes in Episodes 9 and 13 of the original series. Spells In addition to the spells above, Yuuno shows a number of other spells or spell variations in The Gears of Destiny: * His Full Drive Burst is Aleister Chain, which appears to be a stronger variation of Chain Bind, intended to damage rather than capture. * His long-range Triangle button attack is Protection Smash. He surrounds himself in a hard, spherical shell and then charges at his target with a flying tackle. With a successful strike, the force of the impact and the repulsion of the barrier knock the target hurling out of control. * His long-range Circle button is Chain Bind, but charging the attack turns it into Chain Anchor, which not only binds his target in place, but pulls him into cross-range engagement with them. Either version can be used to catch an opponent that Yuuno has knocked back before they travel the full distance, keeping them from leaving cross-range. * His basic (Square button) cross-range attack is a yet-unnamed spell. Rather than physically strike his opponent, Yuuno thrusts his palm forward to deliver a point-blank magical bullet. This might qualify as a spell, except that it has absolutely no range and is employed more like a . This spell resembles Einhart Stratos's Hegemon Sky-breaking Sever, especially if it is derived from the longer-ranged Shoot Barret spell. * Using a barrier in cross-range without triggering a counterattack, and then pressing the Triangle button again, causes Yuuno to use what appears to be the same point-blank bullet spell as his basic attack, but delivered with a dashing roundhouse palm-thrust. Using Protection Smash to enter cross-range and then pressing Triangle again will also trigger the dashing thrust, allowing Yuuno to transition from long-range engagement straight into a combo. * Pressing the Square button as the second attack in a combo causes Yuuno to strike with a double-palm blast spell that hurls his opponent away into long-range. This might be a stronger variation of the spell he uses for his basic attack. * Pressing the Triangle button as the second attack in a combo causes Yuuno to thrust out his other hand, striking with three energy chains. This is perhaps an unconventional application of Chain Bind. * Pressing the Circle button as the second attack in a combo causes Yuuno to thrust out his other hand, creating a magic circle underneath his opponent that shoots out a single energy chain, delivering an uppercut strike. This can knock the opponent up into the air for an air-juggling combo. * Successfully triggering a counterattack will cause Yuuno to thrust out his palm, creating a magic circle that traps his opponent and moves slowly moves through them, as jolts of apparently-electrical energy leap from Yuuno's hand to assault them. Then the circle explodes, hurling the opponent away into long-range. Yuuno cries the English words "Shield Bash" as he executes this spell. Whether that is the spell's name or trigger is unknown, but as the magic circle does not act like Round Shield at all (and is triggered by defending with a barrier rather than a shield), this attack may actually be an offensive . It also appears to be the same spell he tried to use as part of his failed sealing attempt. * Yuuno's cross-range catch involves creating a magic circle in front of himself. It lasts only a moment or two, but if an enemy is caught above it or wanders over it, they are immediately bound in place. Yuuno then automatically puts his palm down on the circle and cries, "Wave Gazer!" in English, which causes the circle to explode, damaging the opponent and hurling them away. This is perhaps another Circle-based Field-type attack spell. Gallery References Category:Characters